He Could Be The One
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: a little one fic of reminiscing a la Kelly.


**A small reminiscing fic of SBTB; I may not have been here to watch it the first time round but as a kid Nickelodeon used to play it on a Wednesday night. They really should bring it back on TV. Scenes are from Season 2 Episode 1 and Wedding in Vegas. Italics lyrics are He Could Be The One, Hannah Montana and are totally cute lyrics. One question: What's your favourite moment?**

Preppy. Preppy, preppy, preppy, preppy! Why did he have to be so preppy? Kelly Kapowski wonders, running her hand through her glossy brown hair as she lay on her bed.

Moves. Groovy moves. Groovy groovy moves. Why did he have to have such groovy moves? She sighs, rolling onto her side, curling round her old teddy.

The decision between Preppy and Groovy was just too hard for her to handle. Two guys had asked her to choose between them. Two guys who she both loved. Tow complete opposites. Two of the best guy friends a girl could wish for. Two best friends. Why was high school so difficult? She was pretty, a cheerleader, the all American girl who had the best group of friends a girl could want.

Preppy; a nickname given to him by Groovy. A nickname that described everything about him; the way he dressed, the way he acted, the way he spoke, the way his blue eyes constantly twinkled; lighting up when he saw her. All the girls wanted him; he has the ability to charm everyone including Belding; yet he only had eyes for her. He had made that clear plenty of times.

_Woo!_

Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
>He's got everything that a girl's wantin'<br>He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
>And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid<p>

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
>Yeah, butterflies when he says my name<br>Hey!

He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<p>

He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<p>

He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one

Groovy; describes everything about him. Slick moves, slick lines, slick comebacks. Groovy sports ability, wrestler, footballer, closet dancer. Groovy was a good guy, could be intimidating but loyal. His vibe was so chilled, easy going, groovy. People could live with that.

_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
>Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and<br>I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
>And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'<em>

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
>He really blows me away, hey!<p>

He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<p>

He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<p>

He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one

She flipped onto her back again; sitting up with a start at the knock at the door.

Groovy and Preppy stood before her in her room wanting an answer to who she was choosing to go to prom with. "Next week is the prom and you gotta choose between us." Preppy.

"Oh come on, I like you both, I don't wanna hurt either one of you."…

"Why would she wanna go with a boy, when she can go with a gladiator?" Groovy.

"Guys this is hard it's like choosing between two great pieces of chocolate."

"Sorry Kelly, from now on you only get zits from one of us." Preppy.

"Listen, I'll give you my answer in the morning okay?" they seem to accept that, or so I thought until Preppy pointed to a notice that he had stuck onto Groovy's back.

She drifts into a light sleep. The Max turned into a game show; Screech as the game show host with a moustache, what the? "Today's topic is women who love two men. It's trashy, tacky, tasteless." Screech in her dreams; this decision really was playing with her head. She was officially going insane. Lisa and Jessie were in her dream too, now this was weird. Screech mutters something, Preppy and Groovy appearing for the hunk off through the door of The Max.

Preppy in a dark blue suit with stripy tie walking in front of her with a smooth turn at the end, Groovy in a white suit and t shirt dancing down the runway; this was hard.

"Kelly it's time to choose one of these bimbos." Screech's words echo as she drifts further into sleep.

"I'll always love Kelly; I just want her to be happy." Preppy.

"Preppy." She mumbles in her sleep. "Groovy."

Somehow in her dream she had come to a decision; one guy would become second best. At school the next day a crowd surrounds them. Preppy and Groovy were two of the most popular guys in school of course people would be interested.

* * *

><p>It was at that point that she had chosen her one.<p>

_And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
>Like everything I do is perfectly fine<br>The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
>And I'm so into it!<em>

He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>And when he's lookin' at me  
>I wanna get all sentimental<p>

He's got somethin' special  
>He's got somethin' special<br>I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
>Tellin' me maybe he could be the one<p>

He could be the one, he could be the one  
>He could be the one, he could be the one<br>He could be the one

Now Zack was standing before her about to be declared as her husband; they had gone through trough patches in high school and were now on a strong patch that was to last forever. Her fiancé slides the gold band onto her finger; the Nevada sun shining on his now darkened blonde hair; those eyes twinkling bright as ever.

Jessie had arrived just a few moments ago in her peach dress that matched Lisa's; her and Groovy- Slater- sharing a smile.

"Zack and Kelly; two people destined for each other. Do you Kelly take Zack to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Zack take Kelly to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife."

In moments I was Mrs Zack Morris; our family and friends in pastel colours pass round their congratulations. Zack was mine forever. He had fought for me through thick and thin; he was there by my side. Junior prom seemed such a long time ago. I had chosen Zack over Slater; it was always Zack over Slater. Zack and I were in this together.

Together we had grown from being kids through high school where we had dated others and got into difficult situations yet we always worked through them, to college at Cal U with Slater and Screech and now we were married. We had our whole lives together.

Photos; they're memories captured in time that last forever. There was so many of the six of us, individual photos, sports photos, group photos, prom photos all kept in year books for generations to come. Memories are a good thing; so to create another on our wedding day was something special. Zack and I were at the centre of the photo with Lisa and Jessie to my right and Zack, Screech and Slater to my right; another one taken with Belding between Zack and I. our friends. Our family. Our loved ones.

Once a Tiger, always a Bayside Tiger.

**Sending Bayside love; Lorna.**


End file.
